


God’s Daughter

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	God’s Daughter

Groaning, your hand went to your head as you came to. As slowly as you could, you opened your eyes and looked around “what the hell?” You muttered. This was not where you’d been last.

You had been a few hundred miles away in some seedy motel, and hadn’t told a single person where you went. Now, here you were, back in your room in the bunker. The last place you wanted to be.

“Ah, good, you’re awake.” Came a voice from the door.

Sitting up, you looked over to see Chuck. “How did I get here? Why am I here?” You asked, tearing up.

He gave you a sad smile and moved to sit next to you. “You belong here.” His voice was soft.

You shook your head. “I’ve never belonged anywhere.” You corrected him. “And I’m far from wanted… By anyone.” Wiping your cheek, you sniffed.

“Is that why you tried to kill yourself?”

“I did! There’s no way I survived.” You were trying so hard to figure this out. “My parents never wanted me, I went through the damn system without anyone caring, started hunting, met the boys, and then I walked in on Dean with someone else.” Your heart broke all over. You’d been with Dean almost 2 years, and that’s how little you mattered.

Chuck smiled at you. “I know your father loved you very much. Still does.” His eyes lit up as you looked at him. “Hey, princess.” He said softly. “I know I’ve been lacking in the whole dad department, but I’m here now.”

Without a second thought, you hauled off and decked him. “Asshole.” You snapped. “not funny!”

Snapping his fingers, the two of you found yourselves with Cas and the boys. “I’m God, and I am your father.” He announced.

Dean’s eyes went wide at that. “You mean…I’m with God’s daughter?!” He sounds almost impressed.

“No.” You had a pained look on your face. “Not since you fucked that bar skank.” Cas and Sam looked at him as he shifted in his seat, uncomfortable.

Cas got up and moved to you. “I’m here if you need to talk.” He told you gently. “While I do not know what it’s like to be cheated on… I do know Dean.”

“Thanks, Cas.” You sighed. “But, I’m not staying. I’m going back to what I wanted.”

“Which was?”

Chuck spoke up. “I found her in her motel Room after she killed herself.” He explained sadly, noting the tears going down your cheeks. “I brought her back to life, and then here.”

Dean’s heart broke, and he felt like he’d be sick. Getting up, he moved towards you. “I’m sorry. For everything.” Not that his words mattered. “Please, give me a chance to at least talk to you?” Dean knew he didn’t even deserve that. “5 minutes.”

You looked up into his green eyes. “5. That’s it.”


End file.
